wont you kiss me?
by Pipe
Summary: Quem vai conquistar o coracao de Tsuzuki? Pra que lado ele realmente pende? Eu pensei muito e resolvi dar uns palpites...
1. Tatsumi

**WON´T YOU KISS ME?**

**CAPITULO 01 - TATSUMI**

Tsuzuki suspirava nos braços de Tatsumi… Os beijos trocados estavam cada vez mais intensos, as mãos correndo pelo seu corpo mais exigentes, todo e qualquer pensamento racional esquecido num fundo da mente. Tatsumi foi eliminando os obstáculos àquele corpo macio conhecidos como roupas e ficou extasiado.

-Perfeito! – sussurrou ele, os olhos azuis procurando os violetas e se encantando ao ver o rosto do amante enrubescido. – Mas você é! Não, não, não se cubra... Deixe-me olhar para você...

-Tatsumi-san, não brinque comigo assim...

-E como você quer que eu brinque? – O olhar ficou mais safado. Abaixou a cabeça e depositou um beijo no buraco do umbigo. Depois um pouco mais pra baixo. E mais um centímetro. Mais um. Parou. – Melhorou?

Tsuzuki arqueou as costas, se oferecendo. Mesmo ficando um pouco mais vermelho, disse, com voz rouca:

-Quer mesmo me beijar... ali?

-É o que eu mais desejo no momento.

-Alguma coisa está te impedindo?

O membro de Tatsumi respondeu por ele, pulsando, querendo apressar aquela conversa mole. O shinigami beijou o órgão de Tsuzuki primeiro suavemente, bem na ponta. Depois mais forte, até que sacou a língua para acariciar o que lhe era oferecido tão inocentemente. Ao sugar, ouviu com deleite o gemido profundo do outro.

-Sumi-chan, onegai...

-O que foi?

-Você está me torturando...

-E?

-Onegai... eu... preciso de você...

-Eu estou aqui...

-Em outro lugar...

-Hmmm... acho que estou entendendo... – sem aviso, virou o outro na cama, que deu um gritinho de surpresa e uma risada.

-Mas...

-Não é aqui que você me quer? – E lambeu a entrada entre as nádegas alvas.

-Huuuuuuuuuuu... Sim, sim, aí mesmo... Mas...

-É tão difícil te agradar – brincou Tatsumi, entre uma lambida e outra. – Do que mais você precisa, Zuki?

-De você! De você! Inteiro! DENTRO DE MIM! AGORA!

Era uma ordem, não um pedido. Que Tatsumi, mesmo sendo o chefe, sabia que devia ser obedecida. E com prazer. Nem pensou em "como", somente no "quando" : AGORA! E penetrou o outro de uma só vez. Tsuzuki estava preparado, que nem sentiu dor, só gritou de alívio. E naquela dança erótica que amantes fazem, Tatsumi perdeu totalmente a noção de tempo e espaço, sentindo-se consumir pela vertigem do momento. Mas ao chegar ao orgasmo, notou que alguma coisa ali estava errada: se ele estava dentro de Tsuzuki, porque ELE estava todo melado?

-DROGA! QUE INFERNO! Outro sonho? – O shinigami acordou praguejando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Esses sonhos eróticos com o companheiro estavam cada vez mais reais. Olhou para o relógio. Não fazia nem uma hora que havia se deitado. – Credo! E ainda por cima, estou virando um tarado. Acha? Acabar de dormir e já ter um sonho desses. Bem, o negócio é tomar um banho morno e voltar pra cama...

N/A: Mente insana produzindo... Primeiro fic de Yami no Matsuei e começo com um lemon desses... to ficando maluca mesmo... Mas aguardem... tem coisa pior vindo ai... Ofereço às fãs, principalmente à Hecate. Sim, sim, nosso amado Muraki não será esquecido...


	2. Hisoka

WON´T YOU KISS ME

**HISOKA**

Hisoka ficou olhando para o rosto na sua frente. "Esses olhos... são tão profundos... mas expressam tanta dor..." Ficou um momento sem saber o que fazer. Sua vontade era estreitar o dono daqueles olhos violetas nos braços, mas tinha medo da onda de emoções que com certeza o envolveria.

Tão intenso...

O que você disse?

Que você é intenso, cheio de emoções à flor da pele. Posso sentir sem te tocar.

Por isso você tem medo de me tocar, Hisoka?

Tão simples dizer "sim". Mas o garoto sabia que era uma meia-verdade. O fato era que ele tinha mais medo das suas próprias emoções, das reações que o seu corpo e mente traiçoeiros poderiam ter ao se entregar a Tsuzuki... Ergueu a mão, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos o queixo do outro.

Hisoka...

Shh...Não fale ainda...

Não tenha medo... não tenha medo de mim... eu não faria nada que te machucasse...

"Será que eu faria?" – pensou o loiro. –"Quem se machucaria aqui no caso? Eu tenho que me arriscar um pouco... Senão eu nunca saberei e viverei pela eternidade com a dúvida..."

Os dedos subiram procurando a nuca de Tsuzuki. Este tinha a maior vontade de acabar com a distância de uma vez entre os corpos, mas tinha medo de que qualquer movimento brusco afastasse o jovem shinigami de uma vez pra sempre. E deixou-se abraçar. Com uma certa hesitação, Hisoka enlaçou o pescoço de Tsuzuki e encostou o corpo no dele. Não acontecia nada.

"Mas... porque não acontece nada? Será que não vai acontecer? Será que vai ser me permitido fazer o que eu tenho vontade?" e ergueu o rosto, buscando os lábios do outro jovem.

Tsuzuki, ao perceber o que lhe era oferecido, jogou longe toda a prudência e colou os seus lábios naquela boca vermelha. A mão na nuca tremeu, mas não se afastou, pelo contrário. Apertou mais, querendo que o beijo não parasse.

"Já que ta, fica! E seja o que os céus permitirem!" – pensou Tsuzuki, apertando Hisoka nos braços e intensificando o beijo.

Afastaram-se por uns minutos em busca de ar, ambos corados com a ousadia do que estavam fazendo, antecipando a maior que fariam ainda. Tsuzuki passou a língua pelos seus lábios primeiro, fazendo Hisoka corar um pouco mais, depois se aproximou, lambendo os lábios dele. O loiro nunca tinha beijado daquela forma, mas tem coisas que a gente aprende rápido na vida.

A intensidade do beijo foi esquentando o ambiente e Hisoka percebeu que se não tirassem um pouco das roupas ele morreria. Péssima desculpa, ele também queria sentir nas palmas das mãos o real contato com aquela pele cheirosa. O jovem shinigami pensou em algo como tirar apenas o casaco e a camisa, mas tem coisas que se iniciadas devem ir até o final... E logo estavam ambos nus, as peles deslizando uma sobre a outra com o suor, Tsuzuki enxugando o suor de Hisoka com a língua, este tentando ter um pensamento coerente mas se perdendo num turbilhão de sensações, a maioria concentrada numa parte sensível do seu corpo. Em momento algum ele se sentiu desconfortável nem teve péssimas lembranças. Só importava o "aqui e agora", todo o tratamento carinhoso que Tsuzuki estava dando ao corpo dele. A língua do shinigami mais velho alcançava um lugar altamente prazeroso, que ansiava por um pouco de alívio. Hisoka nunca pensou que ser chupado poderia ser algo tão bom e gemeu, pensando que não ia conseguir agüentar muito tempo. E foi o que aconteceu. Com um grito, molhou...

... as calças do pijama. Se sentou na cama, xingando, totalmente frustrado.

Eu devia saber. Eu não tava absorvendo nenhuma sensação de Tsuzuki. Era impossível! Deixa eu tomar um banho. Acha? Uma hora depois de dormir, ter um sonho erótico desses. Eu devo estar ficando maluco!

E xingando muito, naquele bom humor característico dele, foi para o banheiro.

N/A:...ah, vai. Vocês sabiam já que era um sonho também, ne? Pois é. Andréia, bem vinda ao barco. Yami no Matsuei é realmente tudo de bom. Evil, eu acho o Muraki extremamente sexy. O próximo capítulo é o dele. O sonho do Hisoka não teve nada demais, primeiro que seria de certa forma pedofilia – depois que... com o terceiro capítulo vocês vão entender porque. Aguardem.


	3. Muraki

**WON'T YOU KISS ME?**

CAPÍTULO 03 – MURAKI 

Tsuzuki se contorceu, agoniado. Com certeza ninguém, em nenhum dos mundos conhecidos, Nigenkai, Makai, Tenkai, que fosse, tinha um beijo daqueles, capaz de queimar o local por onde passava. E provocava calor por onde ainda ia passar. Não havia explicação para o fogo que o consumia, o corpo se derretendo debaixo daqueles lábios e ainda implorando por mais. A boca torturando já alcançava seu umbigo, mas o tórax ainda podia sentir a impressão que a língua ardente havia deixado e sua virilha se agitava em ansiedade. Ergueu o corpo nos cotovelos, pra saber quem, pelos deuses, era o seu algoz erótico. Passou a mão na cabeça debruçada em seu abdômen e sussurrou:

Muraki...

Assim que o nome alcançou o consciente, Zuki acordou e se sentou na cama, assustado. Ou tentou, porque havia um obstáculo meio pesado, forçando-o pra baixo. Tremeu mais quando ouviu uma voz rouca mas conhecida dizendo ao seu ouvido:

Shhh... agora você não precisa mais desejar em vão, meu pequeno shinigami. Eu já estou aqui...

Muraki...

Vim te trazer o alívio, Tsuzuki... Olhe que estado lastimável você se encontra... Irradiando tesão aos quatro ventos... Mas eu cheguei e vou cuidar de você. – afirmou o médico, abrindo a camisa do pijama enquanto procurava os lábios do shinigami.

Tsuzuki tentava se afastar, chutar, lutar pelo que restava de sua sanidade. Mas não conseguia reunir forças pra se livrar do "invasor" do seu quarto. Seu corpo, totalmente traidor de sua mente, se rendia vergonhosamente ao captor. E como no sonho, queimava por onde os lábios passavam e ardia por onde ainda passariam. A boca gemia "não" num mantra, que a mente queria acreditar que era na negação do pesadelo, mas o corpo afirmava que era na negação de que tamanho prazer era possível. Ao agarrar os cabelos brancos, Tsuzuki já sabia que tinha poucas chances. Muraki o chupava apenas o distraindo dos dedos que o invadiam, preparando para o depois. O médico o iria tomar, como sempre prometera. Mas se ele se rendesse, sabia que seria primeiro o corpo, depois a mente e a alma. A verdade o agoniou e ele teve uma última idéia lúcida. Se realmente tinha irradiado tesão, poderia transmitir também aquele desespero que tomava conta de si, não? E um nome foi sussurrado, na angústia do orgasmo subtraído:

Hi...soka!

Muraki lambeu as últimas gotas de sêmen e ergueu o corpo pra cima de Zuki. Deu-lhe uma bofetada, que cortou seu lábio inferior.

Como ousa gozar comigo e dizer o nome de outro? Aquele fedelho não tem o mínimo de experiência pra te dar prazer, meu caro. Apenas eu posso e vou te dar além das suas patéticas expectativas, Zuki-chan. Prepare-se, que eu vou te possuir a partir de agora. Vou marca-lo como meu. Apenas e exclusivamente MEU!

Tsuzuki ergueu o olhar violeta magoado para Muraki, que lambeu a ferida que causou, depois o beijou, partilhando o gosto do orgasmo. Se masturbando um pouco, pra ficar lubrificado do seu próprio pré-gozo, abriu as pernas de Zuki e tremeu de expectativa.

Agora, amor. Finalmente...

O shinigami virou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Era virgem. E aquele não era o amante que sempre sonhara para sua primeira vez. Será que...

E a porta foi escancarada, batendo no outro lado...

N/A: Claro que é! Vocês não acharam que eu ia permitir um abuso desses, ne? Bem, com o Muraki, até que nem seria tanto abuso assim... No próximo, a conclusão: quem ficará com Zuki?


	4. Chapter 4

**WON'T YOU KISS ME?**

CAPÍTULO 04 – AISHITERU 

O shinigami virou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Era virgem. E aquele não era o amante que sempre sonhara para sua primeira vez. Será que...

E a porta foi escancarada, batendo no outro lado...

TSUZUKI!

Ao ouvir a voz, Muraki, que tinha parado na expectativa, apenas sorriu com o canto da boca e disse, sem se virar:

Não tenha ciúmes, meu pequeno. Assim que eu terminar aqui, ainda terei um tempo para cuidar de você também.

Mas mal acabou de pronunciar "também" sentiu ser imobilizado e algo começava a ergue-lo no ar, enquanto uma voz fria lhe dizia:

Isso somente se eu não cuidar de você primeiro. (1) Hisoka, veja se Tsuzuki está bem.

Ora, ora, ora... – gemeu Muraki, meio estrangulado – Quantos cavaleiros de armadura vieram salvar a donzelinha indefesa... Mas este cavaleiro tem um defeito em sua lança... – e se esforçando pra livrar um braço, virou-se no abraço da sombra e alcançando seu sapato no chão, acertou no abajur de Tsuzuki, quebrando a lâmpada. – Sem luz, sem sombra, Mestre das Sombras.

Hisoka já tinha chegado perto de Tsuzuki, que puxava o lençol para se cobrir, e hesitava em abraça-lo. "Medo das emoções dele ou das minhas?" o jovem se perguntou pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Muraki não deveria ter provocado Tatsumi. Em segundos, ele continuou prisioneiro, dessa vez por braços fortes, que o arremessaram para fora do quarto e o secretário do JuohCho seguiu-o, cada vez mais furioso:

Não preciso de mais nada além dos punhos pra acabar com você, criatura abjeta, como se fosse um inseto a ser esmagado.

Huh, como estamos nervosos hoje... Tudo isso só porque eu ameacei passar na sua frente e fazer aquilo que você não tem coragem?

CALE-SE! Muraki, não me provoque...

A verdade é dura de ouvir, Tatsumi-kun? Diz pra mim, olhando para os meus olhos, que você não quer tanto quanto eu deitar em cima daquele corpo alvo e ouvir aquela boca carnuda gemer gostoso, enquanto olha dentro daqueles olhos ametistas e os vê escurecendo de prazer?

O primeiro soco o atingiu de raspão no queixo, mas a seqüência do movimento pegou direto no peito, tirando seu fôlego. Mas não tirou sua vontade de provocar.

É o melhor que você pode fazer, Tatsumi-kun? A raiva está te cegando, Mestre das Sombras.

Talvez hoje você converse diretamente com o Sr. Enma Daioh sobre suas faltas, Muraki.

Ele é uma criatura ocupadíssima, Tatsumi-san. Não atende sem hora marcada. – desviou do novo soco. – E eu também estou sem tempo livre na minha agenda. Estou dando preferência a esportes radicais hoje...

Você não pode se desviar para sempre, Muraki-kun!

Verdade. Então ta na hora de atacar, pra se defender melhor... – E aproveitando-se de uma brecha, pulou nos braços de Tatsumi, imobilizando-o com os seus, enquanto esfregava o corpo nu no dele, que estava de moletom e lambia-o no queixo, fazendo uma trilha em direção à boca.

Mu... Muraki!

O melhor ataque é o de surpresa – o médico deu uma risadinha sacana. – Além do que, você está sob o efeito ainda da visão magnífica do corpo nu de Tsuzuki. Talvez eu não seja o melhor substituto, você também não o é, mas poderíamos nos entender bem por aqui, não?

Tatsumi queria negar que fosse verdade, mas a lembrança do corpo nu de Tsuzuki mexia muito com sua imaginação. Muraki aproveitava esses segundos de indecisão para avançar mais e mais na tentativa de sedução ao shinigami. Foi quando Watari apareceu e deu um grito:

MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Foi o que bastou. A sanidade voltou ao cérebro enevoado de Tatsumi e ele teve um arrepio de nojo. Aquela criatura tentava conspurcar o que não lhe pertencia, como havia já feito com Tsuzuki anteriormente. Então, invocando as sombras, livrou-se do abraço atrevido. Pensou seriamente em se livrar de Muraki pra sempre, mas se lembrou que uma pessoa sofreria. "Sim, e ele vai gostar de cuidar dessa serpente por um tempo. Vai fazer bem aos dois." E se concentrando, passou a diminuir o espaço que continha o outro, mais um pouquinho, um pouquinho, até que uns dois estalos se fez ouvir, depois outro, Muraki começou a gemer dentro do casulo escuro que foi diminuindo, diminuindo até sumir.

Watari chegou perto de Tatsumi e segurando o companheiro pelos ombros, passou a cabeça para a frente dele, para encara-lo.

Tudo bem, eu tenho que perguntar... Você não o matou, certo?

Não.

Então você o mandou para algum lugar?

Sim, mandei...

Vai me contar pra onde?

Yukata, sua cota de perguntas hoje já estourou. Como será que estão Tsuzuki e Hisoka?

Tsuzuki estava enrolado no lençol, ainda, encostado na cabeceira da cama, tendo Hisoka adormecido com a cabeça em suas pernas. Quando viu os shinigamis entrarem, ficou rubro, mas não se mexeu. Disse baixinho:

Logo que vocês saíram, ele suspirou e desmaiou. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer...

Claro que ele desmaiou. Além de empata, ele é um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição. Como você acha que ele se sentiu, ao entrar nesse quarto com essa eletricidade no ar? Com licença – Watari tirou o garoto do colo de Tsuzuki. – Vou leva-lo para o quarto dele, um pouco de descanso e ele ficará bem. Depois vocês me contam o que REALMENTE aconteceu aqui... – piscou, sorrindo.

Tsuzuki ficou vermelho, mas Tatsumi foi bem rápido no gatilho:

Claro. Assim que você nos contar porque VOCÊ demorou tanto.

Foi a vez do loiro ficar da cor do tomate maduro. Sorrindo desajeitadamente, ele fugiu com Hisoka nos braços.

Anandamaya chegava hoje, certo?

Sim... Você está bem?

Estou, eu... eu sinto muito ter me desesperado, envolvido vocês... Eu só dou trabalho, não é mesmo, Tatsumi-san? Como o Muraki mesmo disse, pareço uma donzela indefesa, sempre precisando de cavaleiros de armadura pra me salvar...

Não me importo em ser seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante sempre que você precisar, Zuki... Espero que sempre você conte comigo...

Eu adoraria... – sussurrou o outro, mais envergonhado ainda.

Então... você vai me chamar sempre que você precisar?

Se não for te incomodar muito, sim, vou...

Porque me incomodaria?

Porque você é uma pessoa importante, ocupada, você é um shinigami poderoso, confiante, capaz de controlar as sombras, a si próprio... E eu, que que eu sou? Um desesperado, incapaz de se defender das próprias trevas internas, um náufrago das emoções... Eu...

Tatsumi colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios de Tsuzuki, interrompendo o fluxo de auto-depreciação:

Você também é um shinigami poderoso. Talvez um pouco sensível demais. Seu maior defeito é justamente não saber enxergar suas qualidades. Mas você possui algo que ninguém mais tem...

Huh, e eu posso saber o que?

Meu apreço... – Tatsumi se socou por essa saída pela tangente, ainda mais porque um certo brilho que estava começando a se acender no olhar violeta se apagou rapidamente. Era agora ou nunca. – Meu afeto... – Ergueu o queixo do outro para que os olhos ametistas e azuis se encontrassem - ... meu amor...

Demorou alguns segundos para a decodificação dos dados ser completada. Quando "a ficha caiu" , Asato Tsuzuki achou que havia morrido novamente mas dessa vez tinha ido direto para o paraíso. Se jogou nos braços de Tatsumi, apertando-o muito. O abraço foi correspondido e um primeiro beijo, sem pressa foi trocado...

N/A: nhaaa, não arranquem os cabelos, não... Mas o capítulo tava ficando grande demais, e eu precisava de um tempo para que o próximo fique de acordo... (1) Isso é o chavão do chavão, mas eu a-do-ro quando os mocinhos dizem isso... Os vilões ficam furiosos... eheheheh... Calma, Elfa e Hecate, eu não matei o Muraki, ele ainda vai sair por cima (literalmente) dessa. Vocês devem estar perguntando quem será Anandamaya e que papel ela representa na vida de Yukata Watari... Surpresa... Para os fãs de Hisoka, desculpem, mas ele é menor de idade e eu realmente prefiro o Tatsumi. Não exagerei no desmaio, porque no episódio daquela "princesinha" no navio, a carga de emoções foi tanta que ele caiu no chão... Ofereço para Andréia Meiouh, que esta semana me presenteou com um ótimo lime de YNM além me ajudar (conjuntamente com a Sandrinha Albatou) a gerar e parir outro personagem original... Sei que eu não seria metade do que eu sou sem minhas Insanas ao meu lado. Domo arigato, queridas. 07/05/05.


	5. Chapter 5

**WON'T YOU KISS ME?**

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO – AJUSTES**

Mibu Oriya estava fumando no jardim, aparentando uma tranqüilidade que na verdade não sentia. Muraki tinha saído às pressas, dizendo que tinha um pressentimento de que precisavam dele em outro lugar. E pelo brilho no olho prateado, o pressentimento envolvia aquele rapaz de olhos violetas.

Porque afinal, dor e prazer se pronunciam da mesma forma, na cartilha de Muraki. – suspirou Oriya.

Já estava descartando a guimba da piteira, quando ouviu um barulho e um leve gemido. Guardou a piteira na manga do quimono e foi averiguar. Muraki estava caído no jardim, cheio de escoriações e com certeza o braço quebrado... Mibu franziu os lábios, mas não teve uma palavra de censura para com seu amigo... Foi pra dentro da "pousada" e trouxe consigo dois criados com uma maca improvisada.

Muraki abriu os olhos. O local onde estava se encontrava na penumbra, poupando sua vista cansada. Sabia que estava em segurança, ao lado da única pessoa que se preocupava com seu bem estar no mundo. Virou a cabeça devagar, para se certificar da presença dessa pessoa sentada calmamente ao seu lado, velando seu sono inquieto. Sussurrou, com a boca seca e os lábios feridos:

Mibu-san...

Shhh... não fale nem se esforce. Cuidei de você como eu pude, mas você ó médico por aqui. Depois me ensine direito o que fazer. Você está com um monte de escoriações aqui e ali, o braço esquerdo e uma ou duas costelas quebrados... Espero que tenha valido a pena...

Sempre vale, meu caro... sempre vale...

O silêncio voltou a envolvê-los, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos... Os de Muraki envolviam um shinigami de olhos violetas, mas os de Mibu eram mais palpáveis. Inesperadamente, o doutor se virou pra ele:

Faz tempo que você está ai?

Algumas horas. Por que?

Você já tinha acordado cedo, depois trabalhou o dia todo. Deve estar cansado. Porque não se recolhe um pouco?

Mas...

Por agora, um descanso vai me fazer bem. Depois eu me cuidarei.

Bem, obrigado por se preocupar. Só que...

Eu sei, este é seu quarto e você me deitou na sua cama. E qual o problema, Oriya? Deite-se aqui também. Sei que você não vai se mexer muito...

Sim, vou ser cuidadoso...

Mibu tirou o quimono e ficou apenas com uma túnica branca, quase transparente... Muraki ergueu o edredom o suficiente para que o outro se deitasse... Assim que o amigo se acomodou, ele se arrastou, gemendo, pra mais perto...

Não se esforce. Está com frio?

Não, apenas achei que um pouco mais de calor humano me faria bem...

Hn...

Mibu, você se entrega tanto. E eu sou tão egoísta, me aproveitando de você. Quando você vai se cansar de mim?

Faço essa mesma pergunta todos os dias. E ainda não encontrei a resposta. Talvez eu seja pior que você, porque sei que o dia que eu descobrir a resposta vou te virar as costas sem avisar e sem me arrepender. Por enquanto...

Por enquanto...

Estou bem assim... Oh, que chateação, como faremos com esse monte de machucados?

Eu disse que você não ia se mexer muito, mas espero que se mexa um pouco, meu querido...

Orya sorriu, um sorriso cansado, de quem trava uma batalha constante contra si mesmo e sempre perde, por amor. Tirou a túnica, expondo um corpo esguio e alvo, quase translúcido. Os longos cabelos negros faziam um contraste belíssimo e com seus cílios longos e sua boca vermelha, garantiriam um lugar de destaque no coração de quem quisesse. Fazer o que, se quem ele queria não queria destacá-lo. Injustiça. Ele era o único amigo de Muraki. O único a merecer esse nome, a conhecer seus segredos, a partilhar um pouco da sua vida. Querer mais era pedir pra sofrer. Mas dor e prazer se soletravam da mesma forma para o médico...

Muraki ergueu o braço bom e percorreu o perfil e os contornos de Mibu com a ponta dos dedos. Uma autentica bonequinha japonesa. Subiu os dedos da cintura para os mamilos, apertando hora um, hora outro. Mibu gemeu. A espera angustiante, a ansiedade da falta de noticias, o corpo tão desejado embaixo do seu, lhe causava urgência. Hoje ele queria sexo selvagem, com muita dor, para lhe trazer esquecimento.

Debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Muraki, buscando o falo adormecido. Acariciou-o com cuidado, esperando uma reação. Que logo veio e foi acolhida em seus lábios. O médico gemeu baixinho. Orya passou então a alternar chupadas e lambidas, enquanto o ferido lhe puxava os cabelos longos, deixando-se anestesiar pelo prazer. Quando achou que Muraki estava no ponto, Mibu se empalou na ereção do outro. E conduziu o ato sexual no mesmo estilo. Seco, brusco, dolorido, como uma auto flagelação para si. Muraki nem procurava detê-lo, ele gostava de infringir dor, gostava do rosto agoniado do amante, das suas bochechas coradas, das lágrimas em seus olhos.

Mibu voltou seu olhar para o rosto do médico, juntando olhos claros nos escuros. Ergueu a cabeça e gemeu alto. A dor estava indo embora. Não podia! Ela lhe garantia a sanidade, a âncora da realidade, de que era somente aquilo que ele ganhar, sempre. Dor! Sexo casual!

Mas Muraki estava ferido e cansado. E sua mão passou a acariciar o amante. Os cabelos, o corpo, o órgão ereto. E Mibu perdeu a gana do sado masoquismo. Mesmo se odiando pela fraqueza, se debruçou sobre o pescoço de Muraki para beijá-lo, tendo os lábios capturados pela boca do outro, que mordeu, lambeu e cheirou tudo que teve ao alcance. No meio das sensações atordoantes e confusas, veio o orgasmo.

Orya escorregou para o lado, procurando envolver Muraki no seu abraço, cuidadosamente. Suspirou. Por ora, o melhor era descansar e não pensar em mais nada. Fechou os olhos e a mente para o mundo. E mergulhou na benção da escuridão morna do sono sem sonhos.

Muraki ainda demorou um pouco para dormir. Seu corpo ferido já se regenerava. A energia de Mibu era fresca, boa e limpa. Belo Orya. Era como um animalzinho de estimação muito caro. Nunca pensou em livrar-se dele. Não era como os outros, descartável. Conservaria-o até quando Mibu se cansasse dele. Porque as suas coisas eram suas. Ninguém poderia tê-las.

Assim como Tsuzuki. Deixe aquele Mestre das Sombras pensar que poderia tirá-lo dele. Sempre ri melhor quem ri por último.

-Maktub, Tsuzuki. (1) – sussurrou Muraki, beijando os lábios de Mibu e adormecendo.

N/A: Uff, mais um fic que eu desencanto. Ofereço esse capítulo às fãs de Muraki, Elfa e Hécate. Essa é minha visão do "amor" entre o médico e seu amigo fumante. Mibu conhece bem Muraki, faz tudo por ele, mas sabe que não tem retorno. Infelizmente, nosso vilão já perdeu a capacidade de amar (se é que teve) há muito tempo. (1) ESTA ESCRITO, TSUZUKI. 22/01/06.


End file.
